


A Candle Sale?

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candles, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Drabble -- Dean comes home from a hunt and finds you went a little crazy with the candle shopping…
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Candle Sale?

**Author's Note:**

> Not totally sure what this is but I was itching to do some writing so this came together! It's super short and simple but I thought it came out cute.

The scents hit Dean’s nose before he even had the chance to open the door. Mint, lavender, vanilla… it assaulted his sinuses as sneezes threatened to form.

"Oh, God." Sam coughed, walking up to the door, just steps behind Dean. "What’s that smell?"

"A candle sale," Dean chuckled and opened the door.

"A candle sale?" Sam mumbled as he followed in.

Sure enough, as the door swung open they were not only greeted by the full mixture of scents but also the flickering glow of candles upon candles decorating shelves, counters, tables… nearly every last place you could think of was occupied.

Dean nodded, barely even blinking an eye at what he was welcomed home to. He was no stranger to your ridiculous love for candles so when you told him about a candle sale you were checking out while he was gone, he was prepared for the scent ambush.

"Honey, I’m home!" Dean called out as he made his way into the flame lit entryway. You came sliding in seconds later, running into Dean’s arms, letting him place a heated kiss on your lips which you happily returned.

"Hi," you giggled, breaking the kiss. Dean kept you tightly in his arms.

"Hi," he greeted you right back, wide-eyed, twinkling smile and all.

You were pulled out of your lovestruck reunion when someone cleared their throat from behind Dean. You peaked over his shoulder and gave a wave.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Y/N," Sam gave a tight smile back, his eyes glancing around the room. "Quite the candle collection you’ve acquired."

"Oh, right!" You exclaimed and untangled yourself from Dean’s arms earning a from from him. You ignored your pouting boyfriend and started motioning towards the candles. "I found out about this shop a couple towns over. They were having a sale on their candles so how could I not, right?"

Dean gave you an enthusiastic nod while Sam just looked unsure. 

"They had all sorts of candles for sale," you continued. "There was pumpkin, apple, cinnamon… Oh! One of them makes the kitchen smell like freshly baked cookies. How could I pass them up? I think they add something to the place."

"They sure add something, hon." Dean chuckled.

You frowned, "It’s too much, isn’t it?"

"Well-" Sam began but Dean abruptly cut him off.

"Maybe you could pick and choose a few to burn at a time?" 

You shrugged, looking around at the glowing room. Your nose had practically become numb with the scents but it looked so cozy.

"I just think it looks so pretty," you said, shuffling your way back to Dean’s arms, an action he didn’t protest. "Maybe even a bit romantic."

Your boyfriend grinned at your words, gripping you a bit tighter.

"Alright, that’s my cue to leave." Sam announced, collecting his bags and marching off without even as so much as a glance at you two.

"It does look lovely, right?" You asked, batting your eyelashes. "I think the candles take away from the dungeon feel of it all."

Dean laughed, "Can you even smell all the scents in this room right now?"

You shook your head, letting our your own laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. 

"I will say there is one thing you got right about this," your boyfriend whispered. 

"Oh?" You inquired, raising your eyebrows in suspicion. "And what’s that?"

"It certainly is romantic," he said, gripping your hips and pulling you back in for another unhinged kiss.


End file.
